Owen Grady
Owen Grady is one of the two main protagonists (alongside Claire Dearing) of the 2015 sci-fi adventure film Jurassic World and its sequel Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He is portrayed by who also played Star-Lord in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest in The Lego Movie Duology. Personality Owen is best described as a confident, headstrong, brave, and with a strong sense of justice for all life forms. He tends to be highly empathetic with the wildlife of Jurassic World, even hinted to be the sole person to have such traits: He sees his raptor pack as his family instead of just trained animals and knows how to handle them carefully contrary to Hoskins' point of view where he perceive the Velociraptors as mere tools of warfare, and openly concerned on the Indominus' poor treatments compared with his ways to treating Blue's pack. He comes off as very down to Earth and was openly confused as to why a genetically-engineered hybrid would be necessary to attract attention more than the existing dinosaurs in the park. Despite this, Owen demonstrates little regard or respect for authority, especially when he realizes they are acting in poor sense. This often put him at odds with both Claire Dearing, Simon Masrani, and Vic Hoskins, who refused to listen to him after the Indominus rex had escaped until the situation had reached critical levels. History Early life Before his occupation in Jurassic World, Owen was a member of the US Military. Taming the Velociraptors At some point in his life, Owen Grady was hired by Jurassic World to train and research the behaviors of the park's Velociraptor pack in that consisted of Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo. ''Jurassic World'' Three weeks before the Indominus rex Paddock became open to the public, he was offered a job by Claire Dearing to check the paddock for any security breaches. It is unknown if he accepted the job. Some time afterward the remaining Indominus rex escaped her paddock and went on a rampage. He went to investigate the paddock after her escape with a Timack Construction worker and a paddock supervisor only for the Indominus rex herself to appear and attack them. She killed the construction worker, but Owen made it out alive by exiting through her paddock's steel doors and hiding under an automobile just before she broke through the doors He then proceeded to cover his scent by cutting the car's gas tank. Owen took part in a huge attempt to end the hybrid's rampage. A notable action of Owen during this time was investigating a damaged Gyrosphere with Claire Dearing and tending to an injured Apatosaurus with her as well. Owen also had his Velociraptor pack assist him in his pursuit of the Indominus rex. At some point, he witnessed the inhabitants of the Isla Nublar Aviary's escape and invasion of Main Street. After the flocks passed through Indominus rex arrived in Main Street. During the I. rex's time in the street, Owen defended Gray and Zach, the nephews of Claire Dearing. At the end of the movie, after the Indominus is killed and eaten by the Mosasaurus, Owen, Claire, and the two kids escape to the mainland, where Owen tells Claire that they will “probably stick together for survival”. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' After the incident, Owen becomes a recluse and moves to the mountainside, where he is singlehandedly constructing a cabin. As a result, he and Claire broke up again, as she went on to create the Dinosaur Protection Group and knew Owen was trying to run away from what transpored three years prior. Some time after their split, Claire tries to recruit Owen in relocating the last Velociraptor, Blue, with whom he shared a close relationship with, to a sanctuary for dinosaurs. However, Owen, wishing to sever his connections to Jurassic World, initially acts indifferently at the news of Blue's survival and Claire's warnings that Blue will perish, since the island was about to explode. Despite this, he ends up accompanying Claire out of concern for Blue and lingering feelings for Claire. Back on the island, Owen manages to find Blue but is betrayed by Eli Mills's men. They shoot Blue and sedate Owen, leaving him alone in the wild while they cart Blue back to the ship. Owen wakes up and finds Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb as the island explodes. The three of them sneak onto the ship carrying the dinosaurs as it leaves the island. They learn that the dinosaurs are being taken back to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Together, Claire and Owen drive to the Lockwood Manor to stop the auction but are apprehended by Eli's men. They are locked up and fail to stop the auction. Owen comes up with the idea to have the Stygimoloch next to them knock the wall down and the two of them escape. They run into Maisie Lockwood and together they go to the auction room. Owen leaves the girls behind as he goes to stop the auction with the help of the Stygimoloch. He reunites with the girls but they run into Eli. Owen learns that Maisie is a clone of Benjamin Lockwood's daughter. The Indoraptor, having escaped, attacks and chases them around the main floor of the manor. Maisie gets separated from Owen and Claire. Claire is hurt by tells Owen to go after Maisie. He takes the gun and runs after her. He finds Maisie in her room with the Indoraptor poised to attack. He fires at the dinosaur but the latter does nothing and just as the Indoraptor is going to attack Owen, Blue appears. The two dinosaurs have it out while Owen and Maisie escape out the window. The Indoraptor comes after them and corners Owen and Maisie on the edge of the roof. Claire comes up behind him and prompts the dinosaur to attack by pointing a laser at Owen. The Indoraptor goes after him but the rooftop breaks and the dinosaur almost falls through. He pulls himself back up and goes for Owen again until Blue arrives and pushes the Indoraptor through the opening, thus killing him by impaling him a fossilized Agujaceratops skull on display. The three of them go downstairs and learn that the dinosaurs are dying due to the ventilation being broken. Claire goes to set them free but Owen is against it. Claire doesn't do it and is resolved to let them die but, Maisie isn't, and opens the doors anyway, thereby releasing the dinosaurs out into the world. Later, Owen says goodbye to Blue before she ventures out into the wilderness. Owen, Claire, and Maisie are later seen driving down a highway to an unknown destination. Relationships Barry Owen was known to have been friends with fellow Velociraptor trainer Barry. Claire Dearing At some point in their lives, Owen and Claire once went on a date. As Owen states, she was too demanding and uptight and it was this reason why he never continued to date her. But he still seems to be interested in her as he attempted to flirt with her when she traveled to his bungalow to offer him a job. Commander Vic Hoskins Not much is known about Owen's relationship with Commander Vic Hoskins, except for the fact that he did not approve of his actions during the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, believing that it should have gone his way instead of Hoskins'. According to Hoskins' Lego profile, he secretly wants to steal Owen's research to make a profit for himself, but this was stopped as Delta, one of Owen's raptors, mauled Hoskins to death. Trivia Dark Emmet's Raptor Trainer occupation is a reference to Owen. External links * ** ** * Navigation Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Nurturer Category:Damsels Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Determinators Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adventurers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Outright Category:Parents Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bond Protector Category:The Hero Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes